


Bite My Lip, Spike My Blood

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: David doesn't let the "sloppy mouth" thing go.





	Bite My Lip, Spike My Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/gifts).

> Prompt from Batkate: _what if David DID have a comeback to "No you have a sloppy mouth" and it accelerates them figuring it all out._
> 
> Such a good prompt, friend!
> 
> Note: I did a little more editing between the version I posted on Tumblr and this version than I did on any of the others, but nothing really significant was changed.

“No, you have a sloppy mouth.”

David has _ had it_. At first, Patrick’s maybe-flirtatious teasing had been cute. But now, this close to the soft-launch, he’s stressed out, and Patrick is being far too chill. Enough is enough.

“What makes you say that?” David asks.

“Hmm?”

“What makes you say that I have a sloppy mouth?”

“I um. I was just joking, David.”

“Oh.” David steps around to the counter. “So you think I have a clean mouth then?”

There's the briefest flash of panic in Patrick's eyes, but then he stands a little straighter, looking David in the eye.

“You mean like you think mine is?”

David's mouth twists hard against a smile.

"Hmm. It sounds like we've _ both _ put some thought into this."

Patrick doesn't seem to know what to say next and David is _ thrilled_. Eventually, Patrick sets the juice down and clears his throat.

“We should probably get back to work.”

He turns and heads into the back room. David drums his fingers on the counter for a moment, then follows him back. Once he’s past the curtain, he finds Patrick looking through a box, his back to him.

“I just feel like this is a conversation worth fin-”

The next thing David knows, he’s being kissed, Patrick’s lips suddenly crushed against his, a hand cradling the back of his head. Before his brain and mouth can catch up, Patrick is pulling away.

“I’m so sorry,” Patrick says, wide-eyed. “I don’t… I shouldn’t have…”

David needs him to know it’s okay. More than okay. And instead of using words to convey this, he kisses him back, coming in a little too enthusiastically and knocking Patrick off balance. He stumbles back until he hits the stack of boxes. David moves with him, hands on the sides of Patrick's neck, never breaking the kiss. Patrick flounders for a moment, as if he isn’t sure what to do with his hands, before finally settling them on David’s waist. David nips at Patrick’s lower lip and he gasps. David takes the opportunity to lick into his open mouth.

They could both use this, David thinks. A little stress relief between coworkers, between friends, before their big day. A one-time thing. His hands drop to untuck Patrick’s shirt from his jeans so he can run a hand up his bare back, while dropping his kisses to his jaw and down his neck. Patrick makes a wanton sound that suddenly makes the idea of this being a one-time thing feel absolutely unacceptable. But he’ll have to make the most of this, just in case.

The second David’s hands go to Patrick’s belt, Patrick pushes at him, just enough to put some space between them.

“David, wait.”

Patrick’s voice is low and breathless and is making it hard to focus. But David manages, stepping back. Patrick’s hands drop from his waist and reality begins to set in.

“I’m sorry,” David says this time. “I didn’t mean to-”

“No, no, I’ve um…” Patrick takes a deep breath. “I’ve been wanting to do that. More than I even realized, maybe…”

Patrick pulls on the hem of his untucked shirt and David realizes, belatedly, that he’s trying to hide his… _desire_, his brain supplies, for lack of a safer term to use in this situation. He wishes he’d gotten a better look, or a better feel.

“But um… you should know that I’ve never… done that. This. With a guy. So…”

“Oh,” David says. What else could he say to that? “Okay, um…”

“So the way I see it…” Patrick says, beginning to sound more like his usual, even-keeled self, “...we can either call this a one-time thing and just… go about our business…”

_ No. Next option_, David thinks.

“...or we can… talk about this. And we can either do that now, or we can wait until after the launch, when the dust has settled.”

The launch. Kissing Patrick had been a momentary, blissful break from the anxiety of the impending launch. They have so much left to do, and now there’s this. There’s them.

“I don’t _ want _to wait, but… can we?” David asks, teeth clenched anxiously.

“As long as you promise we’ll talk,” Patrick says, looking up at him bashfully with his big, brown eyes.

“I promise,” David says, soft and sincere.

“Okay.” Patrick smiles, then looks down. “So um, do you mind giving me a minute, and then we can get back to setting up?”

“Of course,” David says with a nod. He heads toward the curtain but stops short, turning back.

“So do you still think my mouth is sloppy, or…”

Patrick blinks at him, open-mouthed, then chuckles.

“Yes, but now I mean it as a compliment.”

David tilts his head, unable to stop the grin he can feel turning up one side of his face.

“Did you not before?”

Patrick blushes, and David can’t stand how cute _ that _is. He has to leave, or else he’s going to kiss him again.

“Tuck in your shirt. We have a business to run,” David teases. He goes through the curtain onto the sales floor, fully aware that Patrick is smiling as much as he is behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Matt Nathanson lyric title, this time from ["Faster"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyjQFdeFox8).
> 
> Officially out of prompts! Send more or say hi [over here](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/ask), and as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
